Sacrifice
by RedKaddict
Summary: After the first run on the distribution center, the boy they caught sits in the Refuge and thinks about his situation. But it's not who you think. AU, drabble piece, first person POV.


**Title:** Sacrifice  
**By:** RedK_addict (Rags)  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama  
**Summary:** After the first run on the distribution center, the boy they caught sits in the Refuge and thinks about his situation. But it's not who you think.  
**Author's Note:** So... I've had this idea (once again) for quite some time. Yes, yes, I know, I need to update Carryin' the Banner, because you're all worried about Race and all, but quite frankly, given the fact that he's out cold and usually writes most of my stories, he's being difficult with that one... Trying to keep Spot and Barbara away from each other, I guess. Anyhow, this is what happens when your muse is being uncooperative. Also, you should go check out newsiesforever[dot]webs[dot]com. Submit, post in the forums, check out my car's fanpage... Ya know, fun stuff. And review!

* * *

A million curses on this place. It's not as bad as everyone says it is. It's worse. I've done a fine job so far staying outta here, mostly because I know a guy like me won't last long in a place like this. But it's too late now.

I shoulda known this was a bad idea. We all shoulda known. It was so weird, though. One minute we're only half-hearted about this whole strike thing. Then Davey starts talkin' about seizing the day, and the next thing we know we're all rarin' for a fight. We made a right mess of the distribution center, but Weasel called the bulls, and things just went downhill after that. Ya know, when ya got thirty or so boys hootin' and hollerin' and raising a general ruckus, it's kinda hard to hear the cops' whistles.

The boys in here ain't so bad. Meals are few and far between, and the food's lousy when it does come. Snyder's a real prick, and his "rehabilitation program" is rough and humiliating. And of course, thanks to them bonehead Delanceys, I can barely walk. But the boys are right friendly and helpful. When it comes down to it, we gotta stick together. And they know that.

Jack's coming for me. He's so predictable. Might be tonight, might not be til next week or next month, but he's coming to get me out. Idiot. He knows it's a sure thing they brought me here. And don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that he'd risk so much just to get me out. But he just don't understand. I'm in here for a reason.

I'm in here by choice.

Not to mention the fact that even if I wanted to leave I couldn't. Oscar worked me over real good. Me and my big mouth. Well, it was bound to get me into trouble one of these days. Too bad it had to be the day Oscar Delancey happened to be especially pissed off. In all fairness, though, I _did_ haul off on him first. I wouldn't be surprised if he's got at least a broken nose to show for it. But hey, like I said, we street rats gotta stick together. If we don't stick up for each other, we all go down sooner or later.

Anyhow, my leg's in real bad shape now. Tenpin's kinda the unofficial top dog in here, and he's been real good to me since I got here, makin' sure I got a bottom bunk and that I can get around okay. Took some doing to find me a crutch. Everybody pitches in around here to keep me comfortable. But they all know I ain't gonna make it. I can't keep up. You can see it in their eyes, the way they pity me. I hate it. I ain't never been pitied before in my life.

Mostly, though, I think they just don't understand why I did what I did. The way I see it, I at least got a fighting chance. Crutchy wouldn't even have that. I turned around, I saw Oscar and Morris start draggin' him away, and somethin' inside me just snapped. I didn't even think, I just ran up and hauled off on 'em. Gave him a chance to get away while they started in on me instead.

So here I am. The Refuge. And when Jack does come for me, I gotta tell him I'm stayin'. Cuz there's no way I'm gettin' outta here without help, and the rest of 'em need Jack too much for him to risk himself breakin' me out. Besides, I did what I did for a reason. Us street kids, we gotta watch out for each other. So even if it kills me in the end, I ain't leavin'. My one last gamble with fate, as it were.

Course, there's always the off-chance I'll make it. Ya never know, with a guy like me.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Grrr. That was incredibly short. But hey, I didn't have anywhere else for it to go. Yeah. Hope the ending was okay. I know it's kinda angsty, don't know where that came from honestly. Oh, and methegirl, consider this a Racetrack Week submission. Although I might e-mail it to you as well just in case. Anyhow, please review!


End file.
